A Cage of Fire
by Melanie-March
Summary: SET IN THE "TILL I'M GONE" UNIVERSE: A mysterious portrait, a creepy cousin, and a set of parents who can't accept his sexuality make Fred Lee a pretty secluded person. But wouldn't you be, too, when surrounded by a cage of fire? Every move could get you burned, and you learn to tread lightly. FreDashi, triggers go by chapter! Rating subject to change, I'm not as gentle as Sora.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_**Triggers:**__** Thomas being extremely creepy because he's "with family" and has no barriers… the sleazy jerk. Also, one or two curse words said by a young Fred.**_

* * *

_January 21st_

_7:10 A.M._

_Mom has always told me never to go down in the basement, and I mean _always_. It's like her rule book has "Fred cannot go in the basement" at the top of every page - and it's a pretty extensive book to begin with, I've seen it._

_Anyway, using my super spy skills, I snuck down there after the maids went to bed, and I investigated thoroughly. It seemed pretty normal, until I saw that picture... there was a portrait of the family with this blond guy holding me as a baby... he looked a lot like I do now. I'm afraid to ask anyone about it, cuz they'll probably scold me... It'd suck if I got grounded... it makes this dumb mansion even more lonely._

_I wonder about that guy, though. Who was he? A part of the family, I guess, but how come I never see him? You would think, if he was family, I'd have met him. End journal._

"Master Fredrick!" Squawked Levine, the (temporary) head maid. "Master Fredrick, are you dressed? It is time for breakfast!" Her brisk knocking cut into Fed's thought process, and the twelve year old boy sighed.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled as he slid his journal back into his desk drawer. He pulled on a t-shirt and a blue hoodie before exiting the bedroom portion of his suite.

Shutting the door behind him with a frown, his eyes wandered over the vast amount of posters and action figures he'd amassed over the past two years. His shelves were stocked with... probably every well known comic book available to man. All this stuff... he just wanted to surround himself with it and never leave his room. It wasn't like there was any point to going out there, anyway. He would wander the same empty halls and wonder when his parents would be home, then work on his studies and repeat the process all over again the next day.

He crossed the living space of his suite, opening the door. Unfortunately, instead of finding the short, stern Levine, he came face-to-face with an obnoxious creature... a.k.a., his cousin, Thomas.

"Hello Freddie boy~." Chuckled Thomas as he teasingly wiggled his fingers in Fred's face. "How are you this morning?"

"..." Fred's eyes narrowed. "My morning was fine before you showed up." He huffed and shook his shaggy blonde bangs away from his eyes. "What do you want, Thomas?"

"So cold!" Thomas exclaimed dramatically. Fred rolled his eyes as the teen continued. "I found some spare time and decided to come visit you! After all, it's important to make sure my _precious widdle cousin_ doesn't get lonely!"

Fred shuddered. The way Thomas spoke to him made him feel gross... he was only two years younger than the other, but the difference seemed to flip some sort of creepazoid switch-

The comic obsessed pre-teen forced his thoughts to a screeching halt, deciding he would not give his pathetic, disgusting cousin a psychological advantage over him. Not today.

The best course of action would most likely be a silent one, Fred determined, and with that thought in mind, he strode past Thomas and down the long hallway, the dining room providing him with a goal.

He could hear Thomas walking behind him (the other wasn't the best at lifting his feet and had an awkward, annoying shuffle), but, thankfully, the male remained quiet.

"Levine, what's for breakfast?" Fred asked, sliding into his normal chair at the large dining table.

"French toast and scrambled eggs, Master Fredrick... With bacon, of course." She added just as the boy opened his mouth to ask about the side dish.

He reached for a plate but found it snatched out of his reach as his stout server piled food onto it for him. She set it down on the placemat and he took the time to make a complaint under his breath about not being five and doing it himself. He was silenced rather quickly by Levine's glare.

He then began to eat, but not before glancing at Thomas, who watched him with his chin resting on laced hands. _Ugh…_ _creeper,_ Fred thought spitefully. He dug into his food, attempting to focus solely on something_ other _than Thomas. _Please give me a distraction. Please, please, pleeeease…_

His prayers were answered. Levine chose that exact moment to come up beside him and deliver a sealed, white envelope. He recognized his name penned on the envelope as being written by his mother, and, wincing slightly, he opened it. If his parents had sent him a letter, that meant they weren't coming home any time soon. Even knowing the grim news would be somewhere on the page (or pages, it felt like), he pulled out the letter and began to read the perfect scrawl.

_Dear Fred,_

_ How are you, darling? We both miss you ever so much and regret to inform you that we won't be coming home on Friday, as planned. Your father's business trip was extended another week, and afterwards, we will be staying on the isle. We'll come home as soon as possible, but the weather is absolutely dreadful and as of now, the isle is the only place we can go… we may not make it back in time for your thirteenth birthday-_

"Liar!" Fred cut in, throwing the papers to the side. "This is bullshit!" He glared at them, somehow hoping he could gain laser vision and light the traitorous words on fire.

"Master Fredrick!" Gasped Levine, startled as she scrambled to collect the papers. "I will not tolerate that kind of language from a twelve year old, not while I'm in charge." She snapped at him, watching as he returned to his food angrily. She regarded Thomas, who calmly contemplated Fred with a smile. "I'm so sorry, Master Thomas. It seems as though Master Fredrick is hardly himself. Might I suggest your visit be extended to another day?"

"That's quite alright. I think it will be fine." Replied Thomas. "What's the matter, Freddie? Are Aunty Christina and Uncle Stan staying away longer?" He spoke almost teasingly, and Fred flinched at the patronizing undertones in his voice.

His thin patience was brought to its end with the line, and he stood, shoving the chair back so hard it toppled over and clattered against the wood flooring. "Stop calling me Freddie, you stupid jerk! Get out!" He snapped, though it was he who stormed out of the room, leaving his half-full plate on the table. He lost his appetite with Thomas around..

The shuffling followed him back down the hall and to his suite, pausing when he did at the door. "I said get out." Fred bit out firmly, refusing to turn. "Don't you know what that means, idiot?"

His blue eyes widened as a lean body pressed against his own. He was trapped against the door… hot breath ghosted across his neck and he shuddered, his stomach dropping to the floor.

"Freddie~..." Purred Thomas and he nuzzled (actually _nuzzled_) Fred. Oh… oh God, that felt gross... He was going to throw up. Already, a panic attack had begun to spiral up inside of him.

Without thinking, Fred's leg kicked up behind him, and the pressure against his back lessened. "Urgh…!" Choked Thomas, and the younger teen used his freedom to his advantage and pushed open the door to his suite. Sliding inside and slamming the door, he pressed against it just as Thomas threw himself forward.

"Get off the door, Freddie~." Thomas said, and Fred blinked back tears, pressing harder. Thomas rammed himself against the door again, repeating the sickeningly sweet words with a bit more force. "Get off. The door."

"Stay… stay away!" Fred nearly screamed, mustering all his courage to do so. His whole body pushed against the door to keep it shut. He couldn't lock it; Thomas had the door knob completely turned to keep the lock out of use. "I said go!" Fred yelped when Thomas again tried to rush the door. He took a deep breath to calm himself and put his back to the door, staring at the one to his bedroom. He wasn't fast, but if he timed it just right, he could get to the bedroom portion and lock that door. He only had to wait… wait for Thomas' next try.

WHAM! The second Thomas recoiled, Fred made a mad dash for the other section of his room, slamming the door and locking it quickly. "Hah… thank goodness…"

An enraged cry came from the other side of the new barrier, and Thomas kicked at it, startling Fred.

"Just you wait, Freddie, just you wait... one of these days... " Thomas chuckled and the sound forced shivers up Fred's spine. "I'll see you around." he said eventually, and the younger male listened to the shuffling of his older cousin recede, and flinched when the outer door slammed behind him.

A few shuddering breaths found their way into Fred's lungs, and he allowed himself to slide to the floor, his pounding heart slowing. "He's getting worse… I sure hope he finds someone else to pick on soon…" He brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them. It sure would be nice to know that strong guy in the old family portrait he'd found...

**End Prologue**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Welcome to A Cage of Fire! I hope everyone enjoyed the little bit of darkness I added to Fred's past by using that jerk Thomas from Till I'm Gone. By the way, this fic does clash with Sora-san's work, and because we're really close (we see each other almost every day), she said I could go ahead and borrow some of her work.

I guess you could call this an AU fic where Callahan isn't a jerk and Tadashi doesn't die, because it's mostly fluffy FreDashi!

I'm mainly writing this because Sora-san really got my muses working with her one-sided FreDashi, and she partially requested it because there's so much she can't put into TIG so that it stayed Gen. Anyway, Chapter One should be out soon and we'll go from there. Hope to see you then!

~ Melanie


	2. Clipped and Cornered

**Chapter One: Clipped and Cornered**

**TRIGGERS:**** A somewhat ugly fight between parent and child.  
**

_**TIME SKIP AHEAD. THIS TAKES PLACE THREE YEARS AFTER THE PROLOGUE.**_

* * *

"_And you don't know how lucky you are,_

_I'm rather sure that you don't understand._

_If I had the freedom that you have now, _

_I certainly wouldn't be where I am."_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

Fred opened his eyes and almost immediately jumped out of bed, pausing as momentary dizziness made his vision swim. "Today, mom and dad are back." He assured himself as he managed to clear his watery sight. "Today, mom and dad are back."

Repeating the words again and again, he rushed around his room, practically skipping with delight. He dressed in a suit (just to please them), did his own tie (to show how much he'd grown), cleaned up his suite (it wasn't that messy, he'd been real careful to put everything back when he was done), and finally, straightened the paintings on his walls (_total perfection is never a bad thing_, a voice chimed in his head).

"Let's see… what else can I do…?" the teen glanced around the room, and, realizing he found it more than satisfactory, he exited. "Heathcliff!" He called, wanting to know exactly what was on his schedule before his mother and father's arrival. He couldn't wait to do everything and see his parents.

"Yes, Master Fredrick?" The butler had appeared beside him while he was imagining the wonderful oddity of his parents being _home_.

"What am I doing today? And when are mom and dad going to show up?" the fifteen year old inquired energetically, turning to walk backwards as he waited for an answer.

"You have both English and equations to complete after breakfast, Master Fredrick. After that, your violin lessons-" Heathcliff was cut short by a groan from his young charge.

"Yuck! Violin? No thanks, man!" Fred replied, whining about how the instrument was horrid and he'd never play it outside of lessons for as long as he lived.

Over his complaining, Heathcliff spoke calmly. "Master Fredrick, do be careful. There is-"

"Oof!" Fred's back hit a wall and he stumbled forward, shock mounted on his face as he temporarily had the breath knocked out of him. He swayed a little and his off-balance center of gravity planted him on his backside, the carpet providing him with a place to rest.

"... a wall behind you." Finished the butler as he helped a dazed Fred to his feet. "Now, have we learned our lesson?"

Fred shook his head to clear it and glanced curiously up at the man. "Lesson about what?" He questioned, eyes narrowing slightly as he tried to recall Heathcliff teaching him something in the past few minutes.

Sighing, the older male gently pushed him in the direction of the dining room. "Never mind, Master Fredrick."

* * *

"No, no, Fredrick, you're holding your bow too low!" Sighing Fred stood perfectly still as the violin instructor (Ms. Flurry was this week's unsuspecting victim) set down her baton and fussed over the placement of his hands in regards to holding the instrument. "Hold it like _this._"

He sluggishly dragged the bow across the strings when she instructed, making his playing horrible on purpose to test her strictness. She flinched, and inwardly, he smirked. _Easy._ She'd be gone after one or two lessons.

Trying to retain her patience, Ms. Flurry corrected him once more and told him to try again. "One, two, three." Again, he made the violin screech obnoxiously.

The process repeated again and again for a grand total of seven times before Ms. Flurry handed Fred his golden ticket. "Maybe we'd better stop for the day, Fredrick, and you should practice on your own." she suggested.

_Yes!_ Fred smiled with a feigned kindness, nodding. "Yes, ma'am." he replied sweetly, watching as she packed up her stand and music sheets. He waited, waited, and waited some more as Heathcliff escorted her out. He waited even as he watched her driver take her away, and then, positive she would not return, he let out a cheer. No more violin lessons for a week, possibly more!

He paused with his hands raised in the air and the vile instrument tossed on the antique couch as Heathcliff returned, brow raised. He assessed the scene and turned his stern look on Fred immediately. "Master Fredrick, if you please." He frowned and gestured to the abandoned violin. "That was a _gift_, though I shouldn't need to remind you."

And BAM, Fred was wracked with guilt. Wretched gift that it was, it WAS from a family member, and Heathcliff played on that fact. He wandered over to the couch and carefully checked the violin for damage before putting it carefully in the case. "Sorry…"

Heathcliff nodded as he set the bow beside it and snapped the case shut. "Your parents should be arriving in an hour, Master Fredrick. I suggest you go and find some form of entertainment until then, though I would prefer it be violin. No doubt they will want to hear a song."

He left Fred then, letting the teen reflect on his childish behavior. Fred sighed, realizing how horrid it was… he just _didn't like_ being forced. Opening the case again, he pulled the violin out and held it in his hands, staring hard.

"No, no, Fredrick, like _this_." He mimicked Ms. Flurry as he raised the violin and bow and rested them in the proper position. "One… two…" he took a deep breath. "Three."

The sound that filled the house was neither screechy nor obnoxious. In fact, it was Andante et Allegretto in C, K 404.

* * *

"Fred! We're home, darling!"

"Mom!" Fred launched himself into a hug, squeezing his parents together in a family embrace. "Dad! You're back! How was work? And the isle? And cousin Annabelle? What about Aunt Marianne?" He grinned and pulled away to stare up at them expectantly, curiosity alight in his eyes. Christina merely patted his back and slid her coat off, handing it to a nearby maid.

"All in good time, son, your mother is rather tired." He watched as Stan turned to speak to another made. "Have Heathcliff bring some tea up to our room. Where is the man, anyway?"

"He's out back trimming the rose bushes while the gardener is away." Fred supplied helpfully, nearly bouncing up and down with childish excitement. "Hey, what about-"

"Fred." His mother's tone was firm and imploring. She turned to him sternly, but spoke with a wavering kindness. "Mom and dad are _tired_, darling. Can you not understand that we need some time?"

The bouncing stopped immediately. "Sorry." Fred mumbled, an ashamed blush creeping onto his face as he averted his gaze. "I-I just thought… m-maybe…" he trailed off hesitantly.

"Later." She responded, and with that, she stalked towards the stairs that led up to the master suite. "Stan, we are unpacking now."

Stan glanced between his wife and his son, and Fred's gaze returned upward just in time to see his father shoot him an apologetic glance before following his mother.

Fred watched them climb the staircase with disappointment and sadness clouding his heart. It… _hurt._ He wasn't going to pretend it didn't. The first time he'd seen them in two months, and this… this was the result.

"... Master Fredrick?" Questioned one of the cleaners as they passed by him. "Are you alright? You appear as though you're about to cry."

Fred was all too aware of the hot tears that suddenly rolled down his cheeks. When had his vision started to swim that way? When had he…?

No. No, it didn't matter. He smiled and brushed away the tears. "Have you been dusting in here? It appears as though something's gone and gotten in my eye." His voice trembled slightly.

"I haven't, but I suppose that I should do that, now that you mention it." Replied the confused cleaner.

"Yes, suppose you should." Fred rubbed more firmly at his eyes and hurried past the woman with a breathy "Please excuse me."

He could feel the tears sliding over his cheeks again as he went tearing down the hall. He skidded around corners and narrowly avoided run-ins with antique items. It was a wonder he even made it to his room at all, really, but inside, surrounded by everything that calmed him, he felt safe… protected from those who posed as his protectors.

He tore off his suit and mussed up his hair, disappearing to change into his regular clothes. All the work. All the preparations… for nothing. Nothing at all...

He felt like nothing. So small and insignificant, with a constant Hell hanging over him. His parents just didn't care. There was no reason he shouldn't have figured that out from the start, and he scolded himself for that. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sank down on the couch and knotted his fingers through his hair, gripping it as if to punish himself.

Was he angry?

Was he sad?

It was a toss-up between the two, and the coin wouldn't stop spinning in the center.

* * *

"How have your studies been?" Stan asked as the three of them sat in the dining hall for dinner. The tension hung so thick in the air you could probably cut it with a knife, Fred realized dryly. _Gee_, what else was new?

"They've been fine." He replied shortly, sipping at his water. He wasn't quite lingering on sadness anymore, his mind had stopped reeling long enough to decide it was more angry than sad, and now? Now he just wanted them to go away.

"I hardly think that tone is necessary, Fred." Christina's tone was also clipped. "If you have some sort of issue with your father and I, I suggest you speak your mind directly."

_Ha! What a story!_ Fred thought, shooting a glare at his mother. _That's the biggest line of crap I've ever heard._ He mentally insulted his mother with a few choice vocabulary words and, satisfied with his internal response, smiled pleasantly at her.

"Not at all, ma'am." The tone he used for _that_ line drowned itself in a fresh batch of sarcasm fondue. Fred had failed to notice just how much he'd held back the past few months… or how much it showed over the table just then.

"Fred…" His father warned, but it was far too late. Fred knew he was provoking and pushing buttons, but the woman had told him to speak his mind, and he couldn't stop the words of pure loathing from spilling past his filter.

"Actually, I do have something I would like to say, mom. What was your excuse this time? For staying away, I mean. Was the weather bad? How about the planes being cancelled for a while, I like that one." His parents looked horrified, but Fred pressed on, blinking back more tears that threatened to rise. "Dad got caught up with work? The conference was cancelled due to missing VPs? The lies get more and more elaborate, but you can't outdo yourself _and_ be believable forever."

"Hold it right there, mister, that's rather unfair of you to-"

"Yeah? Well it's not exactly fair of you to lie to your son, now, is it?" Fred snapped. His mother stood up and so did he, surging forward uncontrollably and digging his own grave. "Letters and letters and _letters_, over and over and _over again._ How long do you intend to play this game? Until I leave for college? Until you die? How long?!" His voice had steadily grown louder and louder as he watched his mother walk around the table.

"Fredrick, you are being _highly_ inappropriate!" She responded indignantly as she stood firmly in front of her son.

"How am I being inappropriate? How?! Just tell me how in one reason that doesn't involve 'you just are'!"

SMACK! The sharp slap to his cheek was not the only thing that stunned Fred into silence. His ears rang with the sound echoing in the room. Christina recoiled and planted her hands on her hips. "Go to your room, Fred." She said calmly, pointing at the door.

He touched his cheek hesitantly, wincing as heat and pain resonated from the spot. "Y-you-"

"Go. To. Your room." When he didn't move, she shouted "Now!"

The word spurred him into action and he walked briskly away, slamming the door behind himself.

"She hit me…" he muttered as he returned to his room. "She _hit_ me." the words drove themselves into his shocked mind and overtook it. He knew… he knew she was capable of such a thing, but for her to actually apply it…

He realized that he had most likely been very, very wrong. _They shouldn't have lied. They shouldn't have stayed away. No, no, I messed up. If I had been nicer… but they don't seem to care that they go wherever, do whatever, and just abandon their kid, basically! Still…_ he hadn't realized he was pacing until he stopped in the center of his room. Had he been… had he really deserved…

He'd only gotten tired of feeling lonely and unwanted!

But that didn't excuse doing what he'd done…

He didn't want to become his parents and make an excuse for everything.

"Master Fredrick." Heathcliff startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to face the door as it opened. "You have a letter. It came earlier, but in my absent-minded state I forgot to deliver it to you. My apologies."

Flipping the letter over, he read the return address. "San Fransokyo High? Isn't that the public school that my cousin Thomas goes to? Heathcliff, they probably sent it here by mistake." No, that was certainly his name in the envelope. He opened it and glanced at the contents. "What kind of joke is this?" He asked after a moment. "Letter of acceptance?"

"It was decided by the Lady a few months ago… I wasn't aware she hid it from your knowledge, Master Fredrick." Heathcliff replied. Fred dismissed him and frowned, glancing back at the letter. Christina enrolled him in public school… but _why_?

**End Chapter One**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, everyone, thanks for sticking with me. I got quite a few lovely, favorable reviews, and I just wanted to thank everyone who took the time to do that, it means a lot to me. So, how did you enjoy chapter one? I hope I did ok. It will be a while yet before we have FreDashi, but we're rolling into a slow start and you'll see a bit of clashing with Sora-san's work. A few things explained, some pieces to the puzzle glued in, all that jazz.

ALSO: Sora-san is in the midst of a little crisis. Her parents may or may not approve of her work, so, as a result, she will be on hiatus for a short while as things cool down with her family. She wanted me to let you all know that she's awfully sorry and that she'll write out the verdict (or go through me) ASAP.


	3. Storm Before the Calm (Part One)

**Chapter Two: Storm Before the Calm (Part One)**

**Triggers:** **None**

* * *

"_They say it's the lull that gives the hint,_

_But that lull has some bite in it._

_Is it the calm before the storm,_

_Or the other way around?"_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

"This is a dream, it's only a dream." Fred attempted to assure himself as he read the letter. It had been crumpled, smoothed out, torn down the center, and taped back together again (all in that order), and still, the words remained the same. It _was_ true that once upon a time, Fred had wanted to attend public school, but when he'd begged and pleaded his parents, all he'd received was 'No, Fred, the public school system is dreadful. You're much better off here.'

So why now? Why _this _school, too? She could have easily chosen a preppy private school with high expectations and snobs galore, yet… "It's got to be a dream." He said earnestly once more. He couldn't decide whether he was happy about it or not, if he was being perfectly honest. A part of him was _excited_, that happy, bubbly Fred that loved new things and meeting people and running around talking about comic books. Unfortunately, that Fred was practically being pinned down by the realistic Fred. Realistic Fred saw the news as a bad thing, mainly because (and he realized this with horror) Thomas attended the school. It was wonderful overall, minus that one, _tiny_ detail.

In the end, though, he realized that he didn't have a choice. Christina would not back down so easily, and she'd argue with things like "You wanted to go before!" or "Don't tell me you want to continue violin lessons here." and that did not sit well with Fred. Not after the fight they'd had that evening.

He glanced up in thought, then nodded as he reached a decision. He needed to go and talk this out with someone, but there could be only one person to know about his problems… the same person that he always went to.

* * *

"Hey, Ai!" Glancing up from the science tools she had set on the table, Aiko (1) paused to stare at her front door. "Ai! Let me in!" Knocking followed the voice and she smiled slightly.

"One moment, Freddie!" She called joyously, dancing around the small table to go answer the door. Opening it, she found the teen panting in front of her, doubled over with his hands resting on his bent knees. "Freddie, you're all out of breath!" she gasped. "Did you run here?" Tucking her honey blonde hair behind her ear, she moved aside to let him in.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, handing her a paper as he moved past and into her cozy little apartment. She watched for a moment as he immediately went and dug around in her fridge for a water bottle, then glanced down at the paper.

"Oh, Freddie, they let you go to a public school?!" She squealed excitedly after a few moments, rushing over to hug him when he exited the kitchen. "That's so great! I'm glad!"

"At least someone is. Listen to this, Ai, they want me to go to the same school as Thomas! I don't ever want to be in the vicinity of him!" Fred griped, throwing his hands into the air with a frustrated groan. "I hate it, Ai!"

"Now, Freddie, I highly doubt it's as bad as you say." She replied calmly, but he frowned (pouted was more like it) up at her.

"But Aiiiiiiii~," He whined. "Thomas is weeeeeeird~. I don't wannaaaaaa~!"

"He's a senior, Freddie, I don't think you'll have very many encounters with him. I've been to this school, the campus is quite large." She stated matter-of-factly. "In fact, you'll be on opposite ends, if I remember correctly." Smiling, she patted Fred on the head affectionately and turned back to her chemicals. "... I don't have time to finish this experiment tonight, anyway, so why don't you spend a few hours over here? Watch some T.V. and wait for things to blow over. I bet you got into a fight with your parents again, didn't you?"

He glared at the floor and nodded slightly. "Mom's just being stupid… she hates me or something."

Shaking her head and pulling him into another hug, Aiko smiled kindly. "You can stay as long as you like."

* * *

'Staying for as long as he liked' found Fred passed out on Aiko's couch in front of a quiet Godzilla movie. He snored loudly, which alerted the seventeen year-old to his tired form, and she couldn't help but giggle quietly as she covered him with a blanket and tucked a pillow under his head. It wasn't the first time. Ever since they'd met, he'd often come over and crash at her house after appearing to have countless things to say about his family. Aiko could recount tirade upon tirade where he'd fallen asleep halfway through his rants because the day's events tired him out _so_ much.

She never turned him down or chased him away. She couldn't; he was such a precious little angel. She saw him as her little brother, and nothing would sway that opinion… nothing, she promised herself. He deserved at least one person that stood by him, after everything he had gone through.

And Aiko knew, too, that he hadn't told her even a quarter of the story… he needed that someone even when he didn't completely trust them. She refused to let him down.

Removing his phone from his pocket carefully, she entered the password and pressed the first speed dial key. "... Heathcliff? Yes, he's with me, there's no need to worry." She smiled as she listened to the unusually frazzled butler regain his composure. "He's asleep. I think he should stay the night here. You can come pick him up in the morning… yes… yes, he'll be fine. I'll take care of breakfast, as usual." She listened for a few moments more, then nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "You're welcome. Good night, Heathcliff."

She hung up, returned the phone to its rightful owner, and then headed down the short hallway to her bedroom for sleep. Goodness, taking care of Fred was quite the job… she commended Heathcliff for continuing to do it so well after all these years.

* * *

"Freddie?" Fred stirred and yawned, curling into himself as a faint voice called his name. "Freddie, it's time to get up."

"Don' wanna…" He mumbled as he pulled a blanket over his head. _Blanket…? _His sleepy brain processed the word and he shot into a sitting position, wide blue eyes met with the picture of Aiko's smiling face.

"Good morning." She beamed. "Heathcliff will be at the usual cafe in two hours to pick you up, but until then… would you like to go and eat there? My treat, since it looks like you're having a rough time with your family."

Fred groaned and rubbed his tired eyes. "Mnh… sure…" he stretched and yawned again as she moved away (presumably to go and get ready, he realized).

As she readied herself, Fred couldn't help but smile. Aiko knew exactly how to get on his good side and entertain a conversation with him. She understood him… she had since they met. Boy, had THAT been embarrassing, though. He remembered the day they'd met with surprising clarity.

He had seen her walking by while at his favorite cafe, and, as any young male of his mindset would do in the presence of a beautiful older female, he tried to flirt with her after catching up. He'd ended up running into a pole while walking backwards and talking. Dazed and knocked out on the pavement, she cared for him until he came around, and treated him to ice cream. He never did admit his crush to her, and it faded as they became friends. Fred realized that she posed better as an older sister figure than a datable figure for him.

Soon enough, Aiko knew most everything. Whenever Fred had a problem, he ran to her apartment, which was a few blocks down from the manor. She'd never been over to his manor, though, for he was afraid of what his parents might do (like try to force them to marry or forbid him from seeing her).

There were only a few problems she knew nothing about, the real reason he hated Thomas being one of them. She'd assumed it was just two cousins hating one another, and he happily allowed her to think that, not wanting to divulge the secret he'd kept locked away for years. He cared about her far too much to scare her that way.

"Freddie?" Aiko startled Fred out of his musings with a gentle touch to his shoulder. "Are we going?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He grinned and rubbed the back of his head as he got to his feet. "Zoned out for a minute, there. Let's go."

They left Aiko's apartment and began walking towards the main streets of San Fransokyo, a comfortable silence floating around them. Ah, nothing better than that. Sometimes, you don't need words to fill the space. Just talk when you have something to say, that was Fred's philosophy.

"Freddie?" Aiko spoke after a moment, smiling down at him. "Even if your cousin is there, you should go to that school. I love having you as a friend, but if we're being realistic, you need friends your age. Think about it, Freddie, I'm studying for the entrance exams at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. I'll be really busy up until I take my exams in a few months, and even busier if I get accepted. I won't have as much time to be home when you need me. It would be nice to have other people, don't you think?"

Fred frowned and glanced at the sidewalk, mulling this over. She was right. As it stood, Aiko was his only friend that resided… somewhat within his age group, and he'd met her by chance. His homeschooling up until this point didn't really provide much of an opportunity to go and meet other people his age. _Friends are frivolous,_ he recalled his mother saying once or twice when he'd been about ten or eleven.

"... I'll go." He mumbled. "You're right. I'll do it. But I'll still hate having to be near my cousin every day."

She giggled and plucked the teal beanie off his head to give it an affectionate rub. "And you'll still have my cell phone number to complain every day, if you want."

**END CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _Hey guys! Happy Day-Before-Christmas/Update Day! And if you don't celebrate Christmas like I do, Happy Holidays! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and as always, reviews are nice. Anyway, Wednesday is the day you should recognize! Know why? Sora-san and I have started an update system!

If it was hard to get through the mid-week menace before, it should come a little easier to you now. Sora-san and I have decided on a bi-weekly update schedule where we alternate chapter updates. For example, this Wednesday is my turn (mainly because I was done first), and you have received Chapter 2 of CoF. Next Wednesday, Sora-san will update with Chapter 18 of TIG. Awesome, right? It's mainly to help us with writing and editing and whatnot so it's not so chaotic, but this way, you guys will get the work you desire in a timely fashion. There is no set time for the update, but since we both have classes to attend, the evening is the best time (we're on break at the moment so WHEEEE UPDATE WHENEVER).

Anyway, I hope this system will help a little. Sora-san will explain the same thing next Wednesday to everyone that doesn't pay attention to me. XD Anyway…

(1) Aiko is Honey Lemon's original name in the BH6 comics. If you guessed it, congratulations, but if not, now you know. HL is Fred's best friend XD

This chapter is actually the start of a story arch and will come in ? parts (I actually don't know how many it will be but I'm hoping to cap it at three). We'll start seeing a lot of Fred at school and a teeny bit of one-sided FreDashi in either this chapter sequence or the next one. Look forward to seeing you guys there.

SUPER BIG THANKS TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS, FAVORITERS, AND REVIEWERS. It makes me happy that you guys like my stuff!

~Melanie


	4. Storm Before the Calm (Part Two)

**Chapter Three: Storm Before the Calm (Part Two)**

**Triggers:** Fred refers to gay people as "the gays" because that's what his bigot of a mother calls them. I do not mean this as offensive, I'm part of the community and I have friends that are too. Plus, he knows nothing about it at this point in time. Sorry if it comes across as offensive.

* * *

"_I may be conflicted and confused,_

_But it doesn't really mean that I'm going to lose."_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

_When we last left our hero, he struggled to battle against the terrible menace MRS. M! Mrs. M used her secret weapon, super slap, and defeated the hero with one attack, but he called for reinforcement, and the Honey-Lemon Phantom came to his aid! She used her common sense ability to give the hero the knowledge he needed to-_

"Fredrick!" The comic book depiction of Fred's life that he'd been enacting in his head over breakfast came to a grinding halt. "Fredrick, pay attention." Christina sighed heavily and shook her head, disappointment plain on her face. "I'm only going to say this once, so please pay attention. When you go to school, be sure to interact as much as possible with Thomas. Make it so that people know he's related to you." She instructed sternly.

_Yeah, right,_ Fred thought sarcastically. _She's gotta be kidding. Funny joke, mom. I don't think that's going to happen._

"You have an image to uphold…"

_What image? Your image? Excuse me if I blow that one off, mother dearest._

"... and if you ruin it, there will be a cloud of shame that you've never had the chance to experience hanging over you."

_Oooh, all fear the great Shame Cloud! Whatever, mom._ Man, his sarcasm was on point that particular morning...

"What's the matter? You'd better speak if you've got something to say." Ah, there it was. The prompting that had created their entire line of problems, delivered from the mouth of the_ person _creating the problems.

"Nothing at all." Replied Fred quietly, and she nodded in satisfaction as he returned to his meal. _She probably thinks she slapped some sense into me… yeah, ok._ Fred rolled his eyes at his mother's ridiculous behaviour… then again at his own. He was being just as childish, if not more so.

Stan was absent from the meal, which just increased the tension that hung in the air. Fred swallowed thickly as he quietly excused himself. He was supposed to go tour this "magnificent school" Christina rambled on about in an hour or so. He would be starting the very next day, and he was already regretting the decision to agree on attending.

"I hope you're going to get ready for the tour!" She called after his retreating figure, but he didn't grace her with an answer.

It was probably for the best that he kept to himself. Something childish or snarky would have forced its way out and he would end up in _so much _trouble. It was bad enough that Christina had taken his computer and phone for staying the night at Aiko's the previous week. He didn't need any more restrictions.

He entered his room and sighed, wandering over to his closet. He really did _not _want to leave the house today…

* * *

_Someone please kill me if I run into Thomas. Just shoot me with that matter blaster from Dr. Doom's weapon bay._

These thoughts and ones of similar design swirled around in Fred's mind as he lazily toured the campus with his parents and the vice principal. Passing period was at its peak and students (mainly freshmen) traveled from one end of the hall to the other, entering and exiting classrooms. The door to the building itself was rarely opened, but then again… this was a pretty long hallway, so Fred supposed most of the students didn't need to go far to get to their next class.

A short kid with a messy nest of black hair atop his head bumped into Fred, throwing the older male off balance for a few seconds. However, when he turned around to get a good look at the smaller male, he found that the other was already hurrying away, not even bothering with an apology. _Rude kid. _Thought Fred, though he really couldn't blame the tiny stranger. If he'd been that small, he would have elbowed and pushed by people without a second thought, too.

He turned back to find his family missing. _Crap_. Well, today most certainly wasn't his day, was it?

Pushing against the stream of students (and getting shoved against the lockers in between each classroom door multiple times), Fred finally made it to the other end of the hall, noting his family walking across one of the various courtyards. He caught up to them and was quietly scolded, and the tour resumed.

"You will be starting senior classes tomorrow, Fredrick." the vice principal addressed him suddenly, and he turned his attention to her. She was a tall woman named Mrs. Morgan, and her kind smile put him at ease within seconds. "Your schedule has been emailed to you. You'll adjust fairly easily, I'm sure. After all, you've only missed a week. We encourage our teachers to refrain from anything other than review work during the first week. You've transferred in at the perfect time."

"Yeah…" he agreed quietly, gaze leaving her happy face and taking in the open space. It really was a beautiful campus… _wait. _His attention snapped back to her. "Did you say 'senior class'?" He asked, bile threatening to rise in his throat. "I thought I was to be placed in the junior class. T-there must be some kind of mistake-" He had started to panic.

"No mistake. Your previous homeschooling puts you about a year ahead of our juniors. You will start tomorrow as a senior, but don't worry, it's the easiest grade there is. If you're worrying about your workload, I assure you that there's no reason to."

_This sucks…_ Fred thought as he fell silent once more. He didn't want to argue right then and there, but he was horrified at the thought of spending an entire year close to Thomas (maybe even sharing his classes, the fifteen year old realized).

The tour concluded at the front gates of the school, where Mrs. Morgan left Fred and his family to their own devices so that she was able to attend to her regular duties, and it wasn't long before Christina asked _the question._ "So, what do you think?"

_I hate it. _"It's great, mom." Fred forced a smile onto his face to satisfy the woman, but it dropped the second she turned around.

"See? I knew this was a good choice for you!" She replied, her voice oddly sweet.

_I hate YOU. _"Yup. You were right, I'm really excited." _No, no I'm not. Can I just disappear, please?_

"And the best part is, because we homeschooled you, you'll be at the top of the class!"

_Oh, so now I'm supposed to get good grades on top of it all?! That would have been nice to know about a week ago._ "I'll certainly do my best, mom."

"You'll do more than your best. You'll be perfect, your training won't allow for anything less." She remarked matter-of-factly.

_And by training, you mean you._

* * *

"Your lunch, Master Fredrick." Heathcliff reminded as Fred readied a messenger bag for his first day. He had pulled a hoodie over his comic tee and switched his regular teal beanie for a blue one. Anything that made him stand out, he attempted to rid himself of.

"Thanks, Heathcliff." He replied gratefully as he took the stainless steel three piece lunch box Stan had awarded him with as a "present" the night prior.

"_My big high school boy!" _He had remarked with fondness as Fred realized what it was. The teen sighed heavily as he regarded it now. He didn't feel like his father should have sounded so… proud. So happy that he was going to a public school. After all, only the maids wished him well as he left the house. The same would be the case when he returned home.

A new problem rose in Fred's mind as he watched Heathcliff venture in the direction of the garage around the side of his huge home. "Oh… a-are we taking the car?" He questioned as he followed hesitantly.

"Of course, Master Fredrick. Is something wrong with the car?" The garage door slid open to reveal the sleek, black car that Heathcliff chauffeured the family around in.

"No…" Fred replied, though his mind was going a mile a minute. Would the car give his stature away? It was quite an expensive model, and it was always polished to perfection. What would he do if the other students found out he was rich? He couldn't risk it, if they found out… he just _knew _nothing good could come of it.

"Master Fredrick?" Fred blinked a few times and slid into the passenger seat, realizing that Heathcliff had opened his door for him. The door shut and he buckled his seatbelt. There was no way around using the car, so he would just have to make the most of it.

Heathcliff dropped him off in front of the school and drove away, leaving Fred to brave what would certainly be an exhausting day. Still… that little part of him that was always excited and ready to try the new had started surfacing. He'd been feeling nervous and excited since waking, and now, in the face of it all, his stomach did anticipated flips. _Go on, Fred._ He encouraged himself. _Maybe you can find someone to talk to. There's gotta be one person here who would be your friend._

A boy whirred past on a hoverboard, and Fred jumped slightly. _Woah… there are all kinds of people here…_ he thought as he watched the other hop easily off the board and tuck it under his arm.

"Hey, are you just gonna stand there, or what?" Fred quickly moved aside as a girl stalked past him, huffing impatiently. In her cropped, black hair, there resided two purple streaks, and she, like the hoverboard male, made her way up the steps and into the main building.

Swallowing down his nervousness and clutching the strap of his messenger bag, Fred followed suit cautiously. The building seemed like it was miles away, but each time he took a step forward, he felt a little better. His fears seemed a little sillier. His breath came a little easier.

His steps came more boldly and his posture relaxed as he shed his nervous shell. "Ha! Who said this was scary? I'm not scared!"

"You should be!" Fred started and whipped around, flailing for a moment as his balance was thrown off. A hand shot out and pulled him forward until he was squarely on his feet again, and he was faced with a glasses wearing, curly haired teen. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" He apologized quickly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I was just messing around, honestly!"

"No, it's fine. I'm alright, see?" Fred beamed and made a peace sign with his fingers. He was a bit shocked at how… normal his words flowed.

"Woah… you must be Fredrick." The smaller male remarked, green eyes going wide. "Fredrick Lee? The, uh… the teacher of my first period was telling us about your arrival. You're really Stanley Lee's son?"

Fred slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand, groaning. "Already? Man…"

"Is something wrong, Fredrick?"

"It's Fred. Please, call me Fred, I'm begging you." The blond replied, sighing. "I can't believe my dad's really that famous… ugh…"

"What're you so upset for? It's awesome, having an accomplished family member! You get to brag and boast and… wow, I bet you're crazy rich, too!"

"Listen, er…"

"Jamie! Jamie Fullbuster." Fred almost groaned again at how readily the other gave his name.

"Yeah… listen, Jamie, I'd really rather this not become a big deal. I'm no one super important, my dad's the guy you should fawn over. I'm just a regular, run-of-the-mill kid…"

"Yeah, but-" As Jamie tried to interject, the comic enthusiast held up a hand to silence him.

"... who wants nothing more than an ordinary high school experience. Can you do that for me? I'm really _not _a celebrity, and I don't want to be treated like one."

Jamie snorted and shrugged. "Fine by me, but you're probably going to have some trouble convincing _the rest of the school_." He pointed behind Fred, and when the taller male turned, he found that at least eight hundred students had crowded the steps, holding up a banner that read WELCOME, MR. LEE.

"Oh, no…" Fred _did_ groan at this, and once more, his palm met with his forehead.

* * *

"... and you know, it's really interesting how everyone always seems to think that the fundamental theorem of the world is…" Jamie chattered rapidly in Fred's ear as he stuffed a spoonful of curry into his mouth. It was lunch time and the main section of the cafeteria was filled with chattering students.

_Jamie, I am so sorry… _Fred thought as he picked at his own lunch. _I haven't been listening to a word of your spiel since you started ten minutes ago… forgive me._ He had paid attention just long enough to know that Jamie was interested in psychological work upon graduating, but his thoughts had started piling up and eventually, the auburn-haired sophmore's conversation joined the background noise.

"_Welcome, Fredrick!" The students shouted, and the booming chorus rang in Fred's ears. He was dizzy with confusion and frustration as the principal strode forward and shook his hand, telling him what an honor it was to have a celebrity at their school. He asked Fred to say a few inspiring words, and it was all Fred could do to decline politely. _

_He was swarmed by a sea of students as the principal led him forward, each one looking for their chance to welcome him and tell him how much they would enjoy spending the year getting to know him. He returned each greeting with a polite "Yes, you too." or some variant thereof. In the end, he didn't catch a single name or burn a single face to memory. He was just surrounded, and then he wasn't._

"Hey! Freeeeeed~!" Fred shook himself out of his memories as Jamie snapped in his face. The male pouted (actually _pouted_, wasn't that adorable?) and stared at him for a moment. "You weren't listening." He accused quietly, pushing his glasses up on his face again (he seemed to do that a lot).

"I'm sorry." Fred smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Sharing one enclosed space with a bunch of other teenagers is overwhelming. It's tiring me out." He glanced around. "This place is huge…"

This seemed to brighten Jamie's mood a bit. Fred supposed the kid needed an explanation so he didn't think he was boring. He wrapped a comforting arm around the other in an added gesture. "It really isn't you, pal. I'm just exhausted."

"That's okay!" Jamie replied as he awkwardly attempted to side-hug Fred in return. "I'm fine with it, as long as you PROMISE to listen some other time. Alright?"

"I promise." Fred laughed as he released the other, and they shook hands.

_Man, this kid is way too adorable. He's definitely the perfect type of person. I do like the cute ones. _Wait, what? Fred rapidly shook his head and backtracked over his thought process. Where had _that_ come from?! Adorable? _Like the cute ones_? Woah, creepy. He was turning into the unspeakable horror that was his cousin. Yuck.

"Are you ok?" Those innocent green eyes blinked up at him, and Fred's own eyes widened when Jamie tilted his head to one side sweetly. He seemed confused for a moment, and then, he smiled brightly. It pierced Fred's heart in the oddest of ways.

_Wait, wait, no. NO. This is _not_ happening. I do not like this kid… this _male_ sophomore in _that_ way. I refuse to believe it. Plus, I like women. Aiko is proof enough of that! Well… isn't there that community that claims to like both men and women? What was it called…? Bi… something or other. Bi… bi… bisexual! That was it! That thing that mom called an abomination… I remember thinking that she was being really harsh, but… no! No, I am not bisexual! That isn't why I got so damn offended! _

"Fred? Helloooo~?" Jamie pulled him from his musings with a light tap on his head. "Space cadet~? You're staring off into nothing again." Jamie's head moved extremely close while trying to match Fred's line of vision. "What's so interesting over there?"

"Gyah!" Fred jerked away, shocked.

Jamie raised a brow and chuckled. "Did I scare you? And you were all huggy earlier… you're weird." He laughed, and the sound rang like harmonious bells, entrancing Fred. Goodness, that was the sweetest sound he'd ever-

_Snap out of it, idiot! You are not going to turn into someone who talks of nothing but their dream man's laughter! Even if it is the most- no! Bad Fred! Bad! _

"I… um… I have to go. I should go find my next class before lunch is over so I don't get lost. It's an elective course." Fred hurriedly gathered his papers and stuffed them into his bag.

"But you've hardly eaten anything! Won't you feel sick during third period?" Jamie asked as Fred rushed to pack everything up.

"No! No, no, not at all, I'll be perfectly fine. Um… yeah… so… see you later, okay?" And the blond rushed away before Jamie could give him another criminal glance with those eyes of his.

Once outside the cafeteria, Fred took a moment to breathe and process... whatever had just happened back there. _I can't possibly be bisexual... mom would flip! She'd murder me! They align themselves with the gay people, and I don't have any problems with that, but mom would be so mad! It's scary to think about what she'd do if she found out..._

_If._

_If she found out. If I was able to hide it well enough, she wouldn't know. And if I could do that, I could probably find someone to date... I wouldn't be so lonely, and that would be amazing. _

_Come to think of it, I always care about what mom wants, and not what I want. What do I care whether they're male or female? I don't actually have a problem with either gender and I feel like personality counts more, anyway... wouldn't that mean I'm already bisexual? That it's just been lying dormant in me like a majestic lion waiting to be unleashed?_

_I am the hero of my own story! I control my own fate! And this hero officially recognizes himself as... bisexual! _

"Geez, why'd you go and run off, Fred?" Jamie playfully punched Fred's arm as he walked past, turning around to walk backwards. "Come on, goofball, I'll show you where your next class is. You'll get lost if I don't."

Instead of that nervous, pit feeling that he'd had when he first realized, Fred actually felt... light. Airy. "Yeah, yeah. Hey, I have a question for ya." As he jogged to catch up to Jamie, he grinned. "Have you ever heard of the treacherous Dr. Doom?"

**END CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** WHEW! BARELY made it before the unofficial six o'clock deadline!

Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are wonderful (no, seriously, it means so much to me. I panic when I don't know what people think).

Exciting news: Sora-san and I have launched a "Till I'm Gone" FaceBook page titled "An Author and Her Editor - The "Till I'm Gone" Project", where you can ask us questions and chat with us about all manner of things. The link is in both my profile and Sora-san's, so if you have a FaceBook, be sure to check it out! We'll be doing random stuff like offering writing advice, and MAYBE doing live chats at some point in the future, so keep checking for updates and stuff there, as well!

As always, I'll see you again in a couple Wednesdays, where we'll gain more pieces to Fred's puzzle. OH! Before I forget, I want to know: PM me what you think of Jamie and make a prediction on his character, too. How will it turn out for him and Fred? I want to know what you guys think~! If I like your idea enough, it'll be featured in "A Cage of Fire" sometime. Cool? Cool.

_**Thanks to:**_ Fuchsia Phantom; PHANTOM WISH; Sora Matasuki (thanks for OK-ing the project to begin with); DreamweaverAki; HiroHamada14 (Guest #1); Faybird (Guest #2); Evangelion Hill (Guest #3, have you, by chance, seen an anime called Neon Genesis Evangelion?); and Epically-ME.


	5. Illusions

**Chapter Four: Illusions**

**Triggers:**_ Thomas threatens Fred and just generally scares the heck out of him._

* * *

"_You can't blame me for not believing_

_In a word that you just said._

_You betrayed me and left me alone._

_Inside, I should be dead."_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jamie asked hesitantly, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I can pretend about something this way… besides, he's seriously got nothing interesting going on in that head of his." He sighed and leaned against the wall, folding his arms over his chest. "It's so _boring_. I can't believe I have to do this for at least eight months."

"Oh, trust me." Replied a quiet voice from around the corner. "He's _very_ entertaining if you dig deep enough. He's got so much locked up inside. All you have to do is get him to trust you and he'll spill his guts. He did the same thing to this blonde girl that lives down the street from him. She was nice to him and all of a sudden, they were best friends. Told her _everything_."

"How do you know all this?" Jamie asked incredulously, attempting to turn around and peer at the mysterious person. Fingers threaded through his auburn curls and kept his head facing forward.

"Shhh, you don't need to know about that." The male voice cooed sweetly. "All you need to do is carry out the plan and I'm sure your thesis will be an absolute success. You'll get into that college in no time at all. And, as payment for my help…"

"You get all my notes on him. I know, I know. You've stated that enough times." Jamie shook the touch away and leaned against the wall again with a sigh. "I don't know… what if he finds out?"

"He won't." Replied the mystery male. A chuckle that sent shivers up Jamie's spine sounded, and he followed the confident statement with "If he discovers anything, you'll be the one to pay. Ciao~." Footsteps on crunchy gravel slowly receded from their meeting place, and Jamie was left alone with his thoughts. The plan was risky… but if this guy was as interesting as his source claimed, he would have the key to his college of choice in his pocket. He shrugged and pushed his glasses up again, heading towards the junior's building. He hadn't done a bit of his homework, and it would not bode well for him if he couldn't keep his grades up… He had no time to fool around with Fredrick Lee that day.

* * *

_Huh… is Jamie sick?_ The routine that Fred had just begun to make himself accustomed to upset itself about two weeks after he'd started classes; Jamie was nowhere to be found.

Well… nowhere that Fred could immediately see when he stepped out of the family car that morning. Usually, Jamie faithfully waited for him in front of the school, eyes bright and smile prominent, however… he wasn't there.

Fred sighed and made his way up the steps quietly. He had come to enjoy seeing his auburn-haired friend each morning, and after the small argument he'd got into with Christina about her and Stan's leaving on "business", he needed that enjoyment.

Vaguely, he recalled Aiko's words about having more than one friend, and he realized that if he was ever going to make it in this type of place, he needed to be outgoing.

Maybe people saw him as unapproachable, because aside from Jamie, he really hadn't made any friends or talked to anyone. Of course, that didn't stop their whispering about him in the hallway, and when he took off his beanie, a few girls in his general vicinity swooned (Every. Single. Time.).

He paused halfway down the main hall, the school's bulletin board catching his attention. "Club sign-ups…" He read softly. A club would be a good way to meet people…

Taking the pen attached to the hanging clipboard in hand, Fred idly flipped through the club sign-up sheets. "Literature club… no… track and field? Not my thing. Manga? Maybe… no, never mind." He lifted a few more without any real interest, then, he stopped. Wait… did that say… "Science club? Hmm…"

Releasing the papers, he turned to regard the posters beside the sign-up sheets. "Science club, science club… ah! Here. 'The Science club is a wonderful outlet for those with a need for a challenge. President: Tadashi Hamada'... I wonder what kind of things they work on… maybe one of them could make something to turn me into a dragon at will!"

He could feel himself growing excited at the thought as he returned his attention to the sheets and penned his name in the first open slot on the science club roster. It was down at the bottom; for some reason, the club was very popular. Maybe… maybe everyone wanted super powers like he did! He let the papers return to their original form and pulled a comic book from his bag, staring at it with enthusiastic anticipation.

Maybe he could find a friend…

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock. Ding dong, ding dong. _The annoying sounds that came from the front hall weren't easily silenced by Heathcliff's proclamation of answering it. They only stopped when he actually opened the door, and a rather busty young woman barreled past him and caught an unsuspecting Fred in a smothering hug. "Oh, my darling nephew! My darling, darling boy!"

"A-Auntie Clarisa?" Fred cried, shock evident in his tone as she pressed his face to her chest and squeezed him. "A-Auntie! I can't breathe!" He gasped almost immediately. She released him with a giggle.

"I'm so sorry, Fred! I just haven't seen you in months! You've grown so handsome! Just like-" She stopped herself and smiled somewhat sadly. "L-like… your father. Like your father was at your age."

Before Fred could wonder what the saddened expression was about, she pulled a large box out of her rather small purse (and how she fit it, Fred had no clue). "What's this?" He asked as she handed it to him.

It was wrapped in blue paper and had the words 'Merry Christmas' written on it. "I know it's extremely late," Clarisa began. "But I wanted to give it to you in person. Go ahead. Open it." She nearly squealed with excitement, bouncing up and down lightly.

Fred tore at the packaging, eyes widening with every section stripped away. "Auntie, this is…" he trailed off as at last, a rare Megazon action figure was uncovered. "Oh… oh, Auntie! This was sold out on day one and it's impossible to find it anywhere! How did you-"

"I pulled a few strings and called on a couple favors." She replied proudly, waving away his awe. "I knew you'd like it. I'm glad I got it for you."

"It must have been expensive! Auntie, I really can't accept this-"

"Ah-ah! I don't want to hear a word about you trying to give it back! It's signed by the author himself! It's a gift. No give-backs!" She wagged a finger in his face and winked before handed Heathcliff her coat and flouncing off to the study. "Oh, Chrissy~! Your younger sister is here to bother you~!" She sang.

Fred didn't have time to admire his prize; the next second, he was being squeezed in another bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you, Fred~!" Squealed a younger woman's voice.

"Annabeth… you're just as deadly as your mother." Fred teased as he was released. A practically younger copy of his Aunt stood before him, her long brown hair tied back in an expert ponytail.

"Oh, you…" She growled playfully, hands darting forward to run up and down Fred's sides.

He fell apart, crumpling to the floor and kicking at the air. "No!" He protested loudly as her hands followed him, tickling without mercy. "Anna! S-stop it! I can't- nooooo!" laughter filled the hall as she continued the assault on her younger cousin.

"Beg for mercy, Fred! Say 'Annabeth is the greatest cousin in the world!'"

Fred was in tears as his breathless cries of "No more! Please!" filled the space in between his laughing. "A-Annabeth is… hah… t-the greatest cousin in the - _nonono, not there!_ \- t-the world!"

She poked him a few more times before sitting back, grinning. "I got to see your smile. That's good."

"E-evil creature…" Fred panted, rolling over and playfully glaring at her. "Your hands are as dangerous as your-"

"Fred!" She gasped, arms folding instinctively over her chest. "You be nice, now! I can't help what genes Mom gave me!"

Fred pushed himself up and reached out, tugging her to her feet. "I know, I know." He replied easily, feeling a grin slide onto his face. "It's been so long! How's that wacko you call your boyfriend?"

She smacked him and stuck out her tongue. "His name is Jordan, and he's my fiance, thank you very much." She turned to one side and wiggled her left hand at him, showing off the sparkly ring.

Fred admired it, even as he rubbed his sore arm. "Good for you… and owwww!"

"You got what you deserved, Fred. It's karma coming to bite you in the behind. I'm going to go see Aunt Chrissy." With this statement, she plucked Fred's beanie off his head to ruffle his hair and then sauntered confidently after her mother, already calling for Christina to come and look at her ring.

"Freddie!" Fred dropped to the ground and Thomas went lunging over his head, falling face first on the carpet.

"Yeah, no." the comic loving teen rolled his eyes and crept towards the hall, eyes on The Perv. "_You _stay away from me."

"Awwww, but Mom and Anna got a hug! That's all I want from you~!" Fred backpedaled rapidly as Thomas got up.

"I said no!" He growled, glaring as his creepy cousin advanced. "Get away from me or I'll… I-I'll…"

His back hit the wall and Thomas' hands slammed down on either side of his head, making him cry out and flinch. "You never were good at watching where you're headed, Freddie." remarked the teen absently.

"I should sue you." Hissed Fred. "Sicko."

"Sue me? For what? I haven't done anything to you. _You're _the one making threats and calling me names. If anything, I should be the one suing you." Thomas smirked and Fred thought he'd be sick.

Thomas' face inched towards Fred's, and the younger male closed his eyes in horrid anticipation. However, the kiss that seemed inevitable didn't happen… and Fred found the looming shadow of the other disappearing.

When he dared to open his eyes, Thomas leaned on the wall opposite, interest in his eyes. "I came to talk to you about something I found today at school."

"..." Fred relaxed cautiously and waited for him to continue. So long as Thomas _stayed _over there, he had some level of his comfort back (even the low level that it was).

"You see, I happened to pass by the club roster sheets, and I wanted to sign up for the Science club, since I'm best friends with the president… and I found your ADORABLE scrawl on the paper." He giggled childishly at the obviously terrified look on Fred's face. The comic enthusiast could even FEEL himself growing pale. "Well, naturally, I came to confirm it. I never thought you'd want to be so close to me~."

"I-I don't!" Fred protested before he could stop himself. "I don't want to be anywhere near you! In fact, that stupid club didn't interest me in the least! I have much better things to do with my time!" _No, no, what are you saying?! This is all wrong!_

"Oh? Is that so?" Thomas raised a brow and his lips curved into a stomach curdling smile. "What 'things', Freddie boy? Hm? Maybe you consider spending time with that cute redhead a 'thing'."

"... What do you… what do you know about Jamie…?" Fred whispered, voice trembling slightly. "Y-you leave him alone. I-I mean it! Don't even think about touching him!"

"Or what?" Thomas scoffed. "You can't even stand up for yourself! What would you do if I started playing around with him? Nothing!" He laughed. "You're weak. A coward. You should just let me have you and get it over with. I can promise you this, Freddie: If you don't make a choice soon, you're going to regret it." At those words, Thomas' voice dripped with dark delight.

"I've made a choice! I'll never let you have your way, creep, and that's a promise!" Fred snapped, though he shook like a leaf.

Thomas' smile dropped into a frown, and his eyes darkened with anger, though his voice remained calm. "Is that so?" He questioned. "Well… you've certainly gotten bold, haven't you? I hope you're prepared to stake important things on that promise, because I have one of my own: You will be begging for me to help you by the end of the school year."

Thomas turned and left with that, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips as he re-joined his family in the foyer.

They left.

The door slammed behind them.

Then, and only then, did Fred fall to his knees, fear eating away at his balance and every single thought he began to form inside his head.

He didn't care if he failed every class he took.

Every bit of energy he had needed to be put into a plan to avoid Thomas.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Goood morning, everyone~! Well, morning for me, other times for you. I finished the chapter a few days ago, so it was really easy to just post it before I headed off to do things for the day. Thanks for reading (I know it's only my story, not the super big, important one that Sora writes), and please, PLEASE leave me a review! It means a lot to me!

_Big thanks to all these peeps:_ Sora Matsuki; Fuschia Phantom; Max merica (awww, thank you :D); Chibitaida; Evangelion Hill (yesss! I knew it XD), and to ALLLLL my followers and favoriters! Every little message in my email inbox means a lot to me!

Well, till next time!

~Melanie


	6. Theories

**Chapter Five: Theories**

**Triggers:**_ None_

* * *

"_Today, at school, some stupid kids_

_Were dicking around in the hall._

_They pushed and shoved, and one of them fell_

_And smacked his head on the wall._

_Well, of course, the nurse came out,_

_And saw he had no wounds._

"_But still", she said, as she bandaged him up,_

"_You both have the brain of a prune.""_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

Fred had tripped. He'd tripped over a trash can, in fact, but telling that to the nurse was positively out of the question. She already appeared annoyed with him. "How do you get this scraped up falling in the hallway?" she muttered, chastising him as she applied fresh hydrogen peroxide to his open cuts.

_Wouldn't you like to know? _ "I have no idea…" He replied, but her glare silenced him, save for a hiss of pain when she poked and prodded his cuts.

After a few minutes of extended silence, she sighed. "There. All done. Go to class."

Fred examined his bandages, then thanked her and stood up, silently giving praise to whatever God was up there that they didn't need to be treated further. The nurse wasn't exactly an easy spirit to get along with.

As he walked across one of the many vacant courtyards to his class building, he sighed. Where had that trash can come from? Had one of the freshman kicked it out of the class in their games?

_CRASH!_ Fred jumped back, senses suddenly on alert as the smashing of clay startled him. Not six inches in front of him was a broken flower pot, its pieces scattered all over the sidewalk. He looked up, but all the class windows were closed. Odd… had it just been too close to the edge of the sill?

After the events of the morning, he had his suspicions, but he knew that positivity was the key to a happy life. So he tried to play it off and continued walking, not noticing the glare from a male student about three stories up.

* * *

"Woooah, those look painful." Jamie remarked, prodding at Fred's bandaged knee with an awed look on his face. He sat back, then pulled out his sketch book. "Let me draw you. You look cool with all these scratches. Like some Japanese street fighter in those old games."

"Um… yeah, sure…" Fred remarked, bringing one leg up to rest on the bench in front of him while his other dangled on the side. He looped his arms loosely around his knee and tilted his head slightly to the left when directed to do so. Taking a deep breath, he froze, watching Jamie's eyes dart from his sketchbook to Fred's posture and back again.

"You're much better at modeling than a lot of the people at this school." Jamie commented as he worked. "Even the others in the art club are pretty bad at it. We've got a bunch of freshmen who think they know everything." he laughed as he drew, hand flying over the page with the type of poise and expertise that came only with years of practice.

"I thought you liked psychology." Fred replied, curiosity in his tone. "Why are you in the art club?"

"Too lazy to start my own club. Well, that, and art and psychology go hand in hand, to me. I would like to render brain waves and such in drawings on paper, so that I don't have to hurry to write down information. It's a simple art, but I figured I'd learn it all, while I'm at it." Jamie shrugged as he erased a few things. "It stuck to me as something interesting."

He held up his sketchbook with a bright smile. "There. All done." Fred's eyes widened.

The drawing was very close in its likeness to Fred, and he'd drawn so fast- Of course, it was still a sketch, so it had a few rough lines, but overall… "Wow, Jamie… that's amazing. You could have a serious future in the art business, you know."

"That's what everyone tells me." Jamie laughed. Fred felt his heart twinge slightly, but he shoved the sudden feeling of longing away. Jamie was straight, he'd discovered that a while back. The kid even had a girlfriend, and they made a cute couple.

Fred had also come to the conclusion that he really only wished for Jamie's affection, not Jamie as a person. Since he'd never dated a guy, he had no experience to help in offering a solid answer to the pressing question: Did he really like men? He would have to be with one to know. So he determined that he would make sure it was love before asking someone out. Jamie was cute and all, but in the end, it hadn't been a case of cupid's arrow. Fred realized quickly that he'd have to continue searching.

"Hey, Fred." Someone called, approaching. "I saw your fall this morning between periods. You ok?"

Fred glanced up at them and grinned. "Takes a lot more than that to best me." He replied. _What's his name...? I don't think I know him… oh! He's in my third period class, Digital Arts. _"Thanks for your concern, though… um…"

"Oh! We weren't ever properly introduced. My name's Ashton King." The other male extended his hand for Fred to shake, peering at the blond from behind a curtain of shaggy black hair. Mirth was evident in his eyes as Fred shook his hand. "Still, I gotta wonder how you didn't see that trash can. Unless… someone pushed it in front of you on purpose." He gripped Fred's hand and pulled the teen to his feet, leaning closer to whisper in Fred's ear. "Call on me next time something like that happens, ok? What they did with the flowers was real messed up."

He released Fred and saluted with two fingers in a sort of goodbye gesture, before turning and walking away.

"... What was that all about? He got, like, waaaay too close to you." Jamie commented, brows furrowing in confusion.

"I… I don't know…" Fred murmured, but he realized he didn't want to think too much about it. So he wasn't the only one with conspiracy theories about his fall that morning… but… who were "they"? And... had that flower pot really been on purpose?

**End Chapter Five**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Hey, everyone! It's late, I know, but I did update on the assigned day. I'm afraid this is just a filler chapter between one kind of important thing and another, but the next update will come with some serious drama. Aaaand… it's a multi-part chapter, so you know to throw caution to the wind. All of my multi-part chapters have drama.

How do you like Ashton? He plays an interesting little role, don't you think? He knows more than Fred does, I can tell you that. We won't see as much of him as Jamie, but he'll be around to help Fred out, occasionally.

Ah, that's enough telling you things, you will just have to wait and see what happens from here on out! Mwahahaha! Review, ne~? Arigatou!

_**BIG THANKS TO: **_readeatcook (Yeah, Christina's annoying, isn't she? I have lots of fun hating her guts :D. Also, I do not wish to crush your dreams, but I make the quotes myself. It just sounds more poetic to write 'author unknown'.); Evangelion Hill (Yeah, he's really creepy stalker-ish and it may or may not get worse… IT WILL ALL BE EXPLAINED THOUGH.); PHANTOM WISH (I see you have discovered some of my plans for "sweet, innocent Jamie". Hahahahaha!); AmyxRosexMoon (Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me cuz I know you've got lots of stuff to deal with.) aaaand Sora Matsuki (As always, you are awesome sauce, Sora-san~!).

_And of course, all of my favoritors and followers! You guys keep me going, too! _

~Melanie~


	7. Pick a Side (Part One)

**Chapter Six: Pick a Side (Part One)**

**Background:** The first two scenes tie into Till I'm Gone and provide you with a vague idea of where this story is in relation to Sora's work.

* * *

"_Tell me not to be paranoid all you want,_

_But I'm gonna be at least a little scared._

_I can't tell where my friends and my enemies are,_

_So I don't have any way to be prepared."_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

Sighing, Tadashi Hamada glanced at the door, then his watch, then the laptop that sat open on the desk in front of him, where his email presented itself. "I can't believe this… and on the third meeting, too."

"Hey, Tadashi." Raising his head, he was given quite the shock. Thomas' left cheek was covered in a bandage.

"Thomas, what happened to you?!" He exclaimed, worry clouding his mind. He stood up and made to go and examine, but Thomas held up a hand.

"My, uh… my girlfriend slapped me." He chuckled as Tadashi sat down again. "She's mad that I caught her cheating with some asshole on the football team."

"So… what's with the bandage? It's only a slap."

"She got me with her nails." Thomas shrugged and dragged up a chair beside him. "So, where's the rest of your club?"

"My V.P. caught the flu and dragged everyone down with her." Tadashi sighed. He wrote a few notes down in the club notebook and sighed, closing it. Oh, well. They'd have to host a make-up meeting early next week.

"Tadashi?"

When he met Thomas' gaze once more, he found the other staring at him seriously. "Y-yeah?" He questioned with an awkward laugh.

"I have something of utmost importance to tell you. But you _cannot. Tell. Anyone._" Thomas leaned closer, and Tadashi instinctively leaned away, though he grinned.

"So speak. I'm not stopping you."

"I…. am… _gaaayyyyyyyyy….." _As Thomas hissed the last word, he slid dramatically off his chair, one hand curled into a claw and facing the ceiling. After only a moment, he popped up, face completely serious once more. "No, seriously." He said. "I like dudes. Especially freshman dudes."

Tadashi blinked twice and raised a brow. "That's… a pretty interesting confession… but, hey, whatever floats your boat, man."

"You don't have a problem with it?" Thomas pushed himself back up, his eyes seeming to light up like a kid on Christmas. "I can do it? Really?"

"Sure… I… guess. If you want to be gay, I'm not going to stop you."

"I'm so glad I have your consent!"

"Con… it's not really my choice, is it?" Tadashi was minorly confused.

"Of course I want your consent. That's what good friends do, after all." Thomas smirked and stood, clapping Tadashi on the shoulder. "I'm glad we've had this talk. I'm gonna head home, ok?"

"Ok…" Tadashi stood as well, shutting down his laptop and sliding it into his messenger bag. "I should get going, anyway. Hiro's probably waiting for me."

"Oh? Hiro, like… your uber smart little brother? I haven't seen him around much. What's he look like again?"

Tadashi pulled out his phone and hurriedly unlocked it, wasting no time in pulling up a picture on the screen. "This. He looks like this." Tadashi beamed proudly as he practically shoved a picture of Hiro sticking his tongue out at the camera in Thomas' face. "Isn't he just the most adorable kid ever?! This was just a day or two ago! He was inventing and I managed to sneak a couple shots while he wasn't looking."

Tadashi swiped left once, twice, three times as he moved backwards through the pictures. He was so pleased with Hiro and how bright he was, he ended up scrolling through half his album before they reached the parking lot.

He'd even become so animated, he accidentally smacked Thomas while describing a ten-foot hoverboard Hiro had thrown together once while ditching middle school.

They parted ways with a friendly fistbump, Thomas complaining loudly that his mother hadn't come to pick him up yet as Tadashi crossed the street and headed to the parking lot.

* * *

Thomas waved as Tadashi drove away, then sighed. "Hm… I'm glad I gained his consent." He said to no one in particular, smiling lightly. "Now, I can go through with my plans and not worry about him getting mad at me. Though… I should have made him sign a contract. Perhaps with a blood red pen? That might have been nice… Oh well. I have impeccable memory. He'll never be able to tell me he didn't agree."

He pulled out an old flip phone and dialed a number, holding it up to his ear after a moment. "Hey, Andrews!" he greeted brightly. "What's up? … Oh, nothing. Hey, you still want to learn how to pick up chicks, right? Good. But, before I can teach you, I need an _itty bitty _favor… you know that kid in your Homeroom, Hiro Hamada? Yeah, that's right, the small kid with the goofy-lookin' hair. Well, he's been… getting on my nerves, lately… I think it's about time we do some teaching as to how things work at this school..." His words faded off, but the dark intent behind them remained as a sly smirk found a home on Thomas' face.

* * *

"Ms. Ayakoooooo~..." Before she even glanced up from her paperwork, Ayako Kimura knew who it was. She didn't often need to remember a student's name, as she was only the nurse, but a few students found their way into her office rather often… Fredrick Lee had become one of them, and after becoming friends with the boy, he had begun to call her by her first name. Though she didn't enjoy it, she only relented when he added a 'Ms.' to the front. It was better than nothing… and based on the frequency of which he came by, he obviously needed someone he could trust.

"What's the matter today, Fred?" She questioned, gaze finally moving upward to take in his slumped form. Oh, he was _so _faking it. She didn't even have to ask what it was, she could just tell by his posture.

"My stomach hurts…" He complained, and she gestured to the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Do you have a headache, like yesterday, or is today just a stomachache day?" He flushed with slight embarrassment as she quirked a brow. Sitting, he averted his gaze.

"Just my stomach…" he mumbled. She closed her record book and sighed.

"What's really going on, Fred? You've missed third period four days in a row." Resting her hands in her lap, she tilted her head in concern. "I want to help you. Can you tell me how?"

"I just don't feel good, alright?" Fred responded quietly.

_He doesn't want to talk about it._

"So, you really don't have anything else going on?" She persisted.

"No." He replied, tone more firm this time around. "I simply feel really sick. That's it."

_He really doesn't want to talk about it. _

"Fred…" Ayako sighed and reached out, patting the hand he'd rested on her desk. "You know that you can't keep skipping like this, right? Your grades will go down. It's a core class, isn't it?"

"What does it matter?" He sighed. "It's not like that teacher cares about me."

"... Fred, are you being bullied by a teacher?" His posture stiffened immediately and he took a few seconds to reply.

"No. I'm not. Why? Do I look like it?" His reply came out defensive, and he stood up. "Well, look at that, I feel better! I'm going back to class, now!" Giving a fake laugh, he backtracked out of the office and into the hallway, turning with a quick wave. She listened to his footsteps receding down the hall in a run, and she sighed.

He wouldn't tell her, so she couldn't tell the administration, but she had a bad feeling that Fred was, indeed, being bullied… and it didn't sit well with her at all.

* * *

People whispered and giggled, but when Fred approached, all the talking seemed to cease, as if it were not meant for his ears. It made him anxious, mainly because while he didn't quite know _when_ that had started, it had been going on long enough for him to realize it was just around him.

His parents had always just… let him be. He wasn't specifically close to them. Heathcliff and Aiko were the only two people he had ever interacted with for any extended period of time, and they'd been there for him, no matter the hour. Any "needs" Fred had for social interaction were always taken care of. Always.

So, when the whole "ignore Fredrick Lee" thing began, he didn't know how to handle the sudden feelings of fear and rejection that bubbled up inside of him, seeing as he'd never really had a need to before. It felt like the whole school, which had been so open to his presence, sealed itself behind a door that he didn't have the key to unlock.

And each day it got worse.

The tripping became more frequent; people pushed him in the hall. He heard jabs about his home situation in class, too, jabs which, when he turned around to confront the person about, appeared to have been mere phantom whispers in the air.

It had been about three weeks.

He'd almost reached a breaking point four days prior, when _the comparisons_ began.

One of his teachers, realizing that he and "star student Thomas" (as his cousin was apparently known by a select few teachers) were related, had begun to make little quips about how he and Thomas were different. Saying things like "Your cousin scored one-hundred percent on this test. He had straight A's in my class, you know." and "How could you make a mistake on this assignment? It was so easy for Thomas when I had him last year. You'd never guess he had to repeat the grade because of lacking graduation requirements." became the norm.

They weren't intended to be mean. Fred guessed the teacher thought they were encouragement. But it angered him. It made him upset.

His only saving grace was Jamie.

Like an angel in the dark, Jamie was always there to brighten his day, and he found himself telling more and more of his story to the teen. It became routine for Jamie to sketch him while he spilled piece after piece of his background.

Talking to Jamie eased the pain, and for that, he was grateful. Jamie made the long, unbearable day a little shorter and more bearable.

He wasted no time in escaping from the unavoidable stares, his eyes immediately scanning for Jamie when he reached the lunchroom.

He was mildly disappointed to find their usual table empty, but that familiar mop of hair caught his attention elsewhere… he spotted Jamie sitting beside the jocks.

Immediately, Fred's somewhat good mood turned sour. He approached, prepared to say any number of negative statements in response to the gut wrenching scene before him. But as he stopped a few feet from Jamie and they all turned to look at him, the words died on his tongue.

In the end, all he could manage was a soft "Hey, Jamie… you… weren't at the table today…".

"Jamie, you friends with this guy?" One blonde asked, pointing at Fred as if he were the elephant in the room.

Fred's gaze moved to Jamie, and he felt his heart sink as the other took more than a reasonable amount of time to reply. "Yeah. Why?" He flashed a cute, innocent smile at the male (a smile that Fred hadn't ever seen him show to anyone else) and tilted his head. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no, it's just…" the rather buff young man regarded Fred. "Is it true you bring comic books to school every day? I heard you were supposed to be this super cool guy… it's kinda lame, you know?" He chuckled as the others at the table all laughed. "It isn't true, right?"

"... So what if it is?" Fred asked quietly. "Is there anything wrong with someone expressing what they enjoy? How is that 'lame'?"

The stranger's eyes widened. "No way! I didn't think the rumors were true! You really do something like that?" He leaned close, acting as though Fred were some kind of _attraction_. "What about your grades? Someone told me that she heard you were failing certain classes, even though you're ahead of the game! You know, what with being home schooled and all..."

"M-my lowest grade is a D+!" Fred cried defensively. "Who told you that I was _failing_?!"

"Hey, man, calm down. I was just asking." Holding up his hands, the jock leaned away. "But still…" he turned to address his friends as well. "To think he's got a D+ in anything… not as amazingly smart as people said, I guess."

Fred's fingers twitched as he said that. He spoke… as if Fred wasn't _right there._ The comic-obsessed teen had always been rather passive-aggressive, preferring discussion over violence, but he itched to punch this guy right in the face, despite the damage it would do to his rather weak body. _Who talks about people when they're standing two feet away?! _He thought angrily.

"_Excuse me_," Fred began, hardly doing anything to keep the annoyance out of his voice, "But I happen to only have a low grade in that class because I'm missing assignments from when I was sick for three days in a row."

"Ok, ok, no need to get all pissed off." Shrugged the male.

_Pissed off?! I'm way beyond 'pissed off'! _"Oh, there's certainly reason." Fred responded, feigning a smile. "But whatever. Come on, Jamie." He turned to leave when he heard Jamie's timid voice offer a reply.

"A-Actually… I'm going to eat lunch with these guys today. I'm actually working on a report and I want to interview them. I hope that's ok."

Fred didn't turn around. He couldn't believe his ears. Jamie, who faithfully sat with him almost every day, was hanging out with a bunch of jocks (that he constantly made fun of) and _interviewing them_?

Out of all the consecutive bad days he'd been having, this one was certainly shaping up to be the worst. First the nurse almost finding out about something he didn't want her to know, then Jamie being… very _un-_Jamie like.

"That's… fine. I understand." Fred replied, barely whispering.

"Sorry… tomorrow, I'll make up for it, I promise." Jamie replied, before someone (Fred didn't know or care who) said his name and directed his attention back to the table.

Gathering every bit of composure he could, Fred gripped the strap of his messenger bag and left the lunchroom, heading back into the hallway of whispers.

The hall, the lunchroom, what did it matter? According to the blond jock, everyone was just going to talk about him, anyway. And it seemed as though Jamie had chosen which side of the battlefield to be on, as well.

**End Chapter Six**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Hey, everyone! I ended up updating on my Wednesday, anyway. XD Imagine that. Oh well. It's an update, right? I'm so sorry, I would have done it sooner had I not been so busy with LIFE. Ugh, life, go away, please.

Anyway, I just wanted to remind everyone to **go check out the Till I'm Gone FaceBook page that Sora and I manage (Link on my fanfiction profile and Sora's).** We've started a **web series** and we want to be able to make it successful! That takes support from you wonderful fans!

BIG THANKS TO: AmyxRosexMoon; Evangelion Hill (Guest #1: Haha, so sorry. I ship Wasabi with Honey Lemon. FreDashi is my love, the ship that leads my armada into battle.); PHANTOM WISH, and Sora Matasuki! And, as always, to my followers and favoriters! You guys make my writing worthwhile!

Till next time,

~Melanie-March


	8. Pick a Side (Part Two)

**Chapter Seven: Pick A Side (Part Two)**

**Triggers: Betrayal among "friends" and depression**

"_They say that the five stages of grief are denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance. Someone should tell that to my head, because I immediately hit number four like a brick wall, and I'm not sure I'll ever get out of this hell."_

_-Author Unknown_

* * *

Jamie hadn't answered any of Fred's calls. Not that it worried Fred (lies). He could care less about that jerk (_lies_). There was no reason for him to. He had plenty of friends!

Lies. Lies. _**Lies.**_ Fred was trying to do the equivalent of murdering his own mind by telling himself that. He couldn't keep it up anymore. The stress was too much. He'd stopped doing his homework and started ditching class. Thomas wasn't even at the forefront of his mind anymore.

_Jamie. _Jamie was. Jamie was his best friend, his everything. It sounded obsessive, and Fred reasoned that it probably was, but being someone without the compassion that Jamie had shown him… he just didn't know what to do about this feeling of _emptiness _that not having Jamie around gave him. It had been this way with Aiko at first, but this turned out to be over a thousand times worse because that he saw Jamie almost everywhere.

It felt like someone was continuously twisting a knife deep into his heart, until it was lodged there and couldn't be removed.

"Master Fredrick, you're spilling your cereal." Fred was pulled from his musings, and he glanced down, not registering what Heathcliff had said at first.

The pile of dry cereal that filled his bowl and overflowed all over the table just didn't… click. He felt disconnected from the entire situation.

"Master Fredrick?" He caught the way Heathcliff flinched slightly when his blank stare turned on the butler. Things he wouldn't have noticed filled his mind; every little reaction was catalogued.

"Yeah?" He asked finally, vaguely wondering if his reply had taken too long. _Does it even matter?_

"You appear to be feeling unwell. Perhaps you should stay home today. Going to school may be unwise."

"'Kay." Turning away from his cereal, Fred slowly left the room. When had he last EATEN? Dinner two nights prior had been chicken. Last night… pork? No… steak, maybe…? For all he knew, he could have skipped it completely.

Entering his room, he headed straight for his bed. _Sleep. Just sleep the pain away. _That was all he had to do for an eternity.

* * *

Come Monday morning, Fred was much more optimistic about his school situation. Sure, he reasoned, he had lots of work to catch up on. But the mental result was a lot more positive. He was sure he could take on class with a new perspective and not let the rumors that other people spread bother him. Plus, he was excited to see Jamie. He'd stuck close to the hope that maybe, just _maybe, _Jamie still cared about him and he'd let his mind run away with him. He realized that being independent was good, and that Jamie was still his friend, even if they didn't hang out sometimes.

But he was met with an overwhelming sense of _wrong _as he pushed open the doors to the main building and everyone around him went _silent. _

A hundred pairs of eyes seemed to bore holes in his skull as he took a step forward. Well, this was a new development. Silence was much more… intimidating than whispering had ever managed to be.

"Look, _he's _back." One person called. The others' eyes turned to him as he stepped out into the hall. "Is it true?"

Fred tilted his head as the other kid stalked forward and dropped a newspaper harshly into his hands. Cautiously, he opened it, and his eyes widened. He threw the paper as if he'd been burned by it.

**_LEE FAMILY…_**

_What…?_

**_BREAKING APART…_**

_What is that?_

**_SCANDAL…_**

The whole picture suddenly slammed into Fred as the pieces of the headline connected to form complete sentences.

**_LEE FAMILY BREAKING APART? THE SCANDAL BEHIND THE MISSING MEMBER. _**

"You have a twenty-three year old brother." The male's voice tore Fred's attention away from the paper. "And he was born out of wedlock. Your mother cheated on your father."

"Shut up…" Fred choked, blinking back stinging tears.

"You're an illegitimate family. Your parents can't even be happy together."

"Shut up, shut up!" Slamming his hands down over his ears, Fred's cheeks burned with anger and embarrassment as tears rolled down them.

"Ha! So it's true!" Students swarmed Fred. It was all a blur. Questions were shouted at him from all sides. He couldn't break free of the crowd of people. They closed in on him like the press.

But all he could do was read more and more of the article that had made headlines practically overnight. He learned things… things that suddenly made sense.

"Were you born a bastard too?!" One kid shouted.

"I bet he was adopted!" Conspiracies and hate formed right there in the hall, and Fred couldn't escape it.

"I heard they don't even spend time with him!"

"I heard he was abused!"

"Did you know that he's raised by a butler?"

"But-ler boy! But-ler boy!"

The chanting caught the wind and filled the hall, all the students joining in fairly quickly until Fred's ears were ringing.

"Stop it! Stop it, just shut up!" He tried to scream over the roar of the chants, but his breath caught. He felt like he was drowning.

His teary gaze met with familiar green eyes, and for a split second, Fred silently pleaded for Jamie, who stood at the back of the group, to push his way forward and help, but his heart shattered when the auburn haired male simply shook his head and turned away.

_Wait… wait, Jamie! What are you doing?! Please help me!_ Fred wanted to call his name, but he couldn't even manage a word. He had to move. To get to Jamie. To ask him questions.

He forced himself to push through the crowd and free himself. It seemed to take forever, with the chants still echoing around him, and finally, he broke free. "Jamie!" He managed, though his voice cracked, proving how broken he was over the entire ordeal.

Jamie stopped, and the hall quieted. "Yes, Fred?" He asked softly.

"Jamie, why didn't you…?"

"... You were great." Turning around finally, Fred could see the smirk planted firmly on his face. He pulled out some papers and held them up. At the top, Fred made out the word 'Thesis'. "Thanks to you, I think I can make it in."

"What?" Pain and loss settled in his chest before his brain caught up to the reasoning for all of it.

"To Psychology San Fransokyo." Jamie supplied. "Your day-to-day interactions were a great help in writing my thesis. I got to conduct accurate tests daily about the naivete of the human mind. I… no longer need to conduct research, so I'm saying thanks. These past three months have been interesting." Fred watched, horrified, as Jamie slid the thesis back into his bag and turned around again.

"Wait…" Fred reached out for him, fresh tears brimming in his eyes. "Wait, Jamie, don't do this… we're… we're friends, right? You weren't just using me… right…?" The last word came out hesitant and wavering. "You were my first school friend… c-come on, you can't be serious." Any second, Jamie would turn around and say 'just kidding!'. Any second, he would...

"If it makes you feel better to think that, go ahead. But don't hang around me anymore, okay? Just… pretend I'm on a very long trip or something." Jamie began walking away, tossing a "Thanks again for my ticket to college." over his shoulder.

That final blow had Fred's legs out from under him in a second. He couldn't breathe. His chest constricted. The shock and pain caused him to vomit his breakfast all over the tile in front of him. His shoulders shook with sobs that he could no longer contain.

The bell rang, and students began to disperse around him. Some of them still laughed about the "betrayal to the butler boy" as they headed to class. Others gave him looks of pity. One student even hissed "That's what you get, you spoiled, rich brat." As they passed.

By the time the second bell rang, Fred was alone. He couldn't find the strength to push himself up and go to English. Not a single student loitered in the halls. He supposed they were eager to get away from him.

* * *

A lone pair of feet walked slowly forward, the gentle _shuffle, tap, shuffle, tap _echoing slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, Fred saw a pair of sneakers stop beside him.

"Fred?"

"... Go away…" Fred mumbled. He turned his gaze to the mess in front of him. "I don't need any more of this… just… please, just go away…" his voice broke, and the last part came as a whisper.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Fred… I want to help. I said so." The voice was kind, but Fred had had ENOUGH of false niceties.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, more frustrated tears forming in his eyes. "Just leave me alone, already!"

To his surprise, he found himself lifted into the air and carried in a bridal-style position. "What are you doing?! Put me down!" Kicking, Fred tried to push the other male away.

"Stop flailing, I don't want to drop you." That gentle voice had an undeniable firmness to it, and Fred found himself calming down immensely. "Just relax, please..."

"... Fine."

"Thank you." The chuckle that sounded gave Fred an immense feeling of… comfort. He hated it. He didn't want to be tricked again… He couldn't stand it.

"Hey… why are you helping me?" He mumbled eventually.

"I help people in need. It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where are-" Fred paused to yawn. "Where are we goin'?"

"Nurse. Rest easy, I really am here to help you."

Closing his eyes without bothering to take in the facial features of his savior, Fred took the chance offered and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

* * *

When Fred awoke, Ayako was dabbing his forehead with a cool washcloth. "You worried me…" She murmured, sitting back as Fred struggled up.

He glanced around to find that they were the only two present in the office's side room. "Where's…?"

"He left. He's a good boy, though, isn't he? That Ashton… He explained the situation properly, and told me to let you rest for a while since you threw up. You looked so pale-"

_Ashton…? _"Ms. Ayako, can you tell me anything about this guy? I don't recall ever meeting him before."

She glanced up in thought, then shook her head. "I hear a lot about him, but that was the first time he's ever really been in the Nurse's office, so I can't say I really know much. I did, however, hear that he was leaving. He wanted me to tell you that you two would meet again, and he'd always be watching over you. Sounds mysterious, don't you think? Anyway, I've called Mr. Heathcliff. He's on his way to come get you. You're lucky that today is the last day before Thanksgiving break. You'll get some time off to rest and recover."

Fred turned his attention to the window and sighed. "Mm-hm… thanks, Ms. Ayako."

These past few months had been drowning him in changes. His body was overworked and his mind was exhausted… was this how it had to be for the rest of the school year? "Fred?"

Smiling softly at Ayako, Fred slowly wiggled until he was lying down again. "Sorry, I'm gonna rest some more until Heathcliff gets here."

"Oh… a-alright. You call me if you need anything." Casting a final, worried glance over his form, she left the room to go and write the report on him.

_I guess… even after all that, I'm back to square one. _Fred thought as he closed his eyes.

**End Chapter Seven**

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey, all! I know, it came as bit of a surprise, but Sora and I updated today! We decided that the whole thing wasn't working, and so Sora released the scary plot arch without me, but I had a little scare of my own! Who'd have thought with Jamie, right? And Thomas—ugh, that's going to hurt when I write it for this story.

Thank you for being patient with us, and welcome back to our fics!

~ Melanie-March


End file.
